U.S. Pat. No. 7,898,422 describes an anti-counterfeiting NFC device integrated in a wine bottle cork. The device is arranged so that the insertion of a corkscrew damages the antenna or the control microcircuit.
When the device is intact, it can be interrogated remotely by an NFC reader to retrieve information on the product, and also to confirm the authenticity of the information. When the cork has been removed, the NFC device is damaged, so that the cork cannot be reused to authenticate the content of a new bottle.
US patent application 2007-0210173 describes an RFID tag in two parts, each of which includes an independent RFID component having cryptographic functions. A tag rupture renders one of the two RFID components inoperative. A reader device is programmed to signal that the tag is intact if it manages to negotiate authentication with both RFID components of the tag. The tag is considered as damaged if only one authentication can be negotiated.